Radiographic diagnosis is for realizing a form of an internal organ and the like into an image using x-rays to recognize the form. That is, radiographic diagnosis refers to recognizing a form of a disease or a change thereof from an image captured using x-rays.
The radiographic imaging technology is used as a very important technology in an orthopedic or neurosurgical operation. Specifically, the radiographic imaging technology is mainly used as a method of recognizing an accurate site when inserting a screw into fractured bones or bones, and is also used in checking an operation target site. However, in order to obtain accurate images, it is important to capture various angles, and a C-arm is a typical instrument which is mostly used for this.
A C-arm structure is a structure in which an x-ray source and an x-ray detector are mounted to face each other at both ends of a C-shaped gantry having a circular shape with one side opened and the x-ray source and the x-ray detector can rotate about a patient by the C-arm gantry rotating about a pivot axis mounted at a center of the C-shape (refer to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0029847).
In an actual operation, a C-arm gantry rotates about a patient to obtain an accurate and appropriate image, and in this process, the C-arm gantry descends to a lower portion of the table on which a patient is placed. Here, contamination of the C-arm gantry may occur, and a sterile cloth and the like set for the patient may be contaminated when the C-arm gantry is moved to an upper portion of the table afterwards. To perform imaging again, the contaminated head portion should be covered again with a new sterile cloth. Here, imaging is not performed smoothly because a problem in that a sterile cloth needs to be frequently replaced occurs, and sterile cloths are wasted.